


It's How You Use It

by HollyBrianne



Series: Dramione Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBrianne/pseuds/HollyBrianne
Summary: #100WordDrabbleChallenge from Dramione Fanfiction Writers.Prompt: bedsharingExtra challenge: make us laughBirthday gift for Deweydecimateher





	It's How You Use It

"Is that it?" Hermione asked, squinting.

"Yes, that's it!" Draco huffed. "What's the problem?"

"It's just... so small..."

"Honestly, it's not the size... look, if we get into a good position, it will do." Draco moved past his partner further into their rented room and laid on his side on the singular bed. "See? It's not even that small." He patted the empty mattress next to him, but Hermione hesitated.

"Granger, every other room is booked. It's either me or the floor." He waited for her decision.

"Fine," she said with a sigh, "but if you snore, I'll hex you."


End file.
